The Strongest Noble
by Soul D Shinigami
Summary: Dia,telah beberapa kali bereinkarnasi. Berawal dari seorang Ninja, Sang Raja dan sekarang ia terlahir kembali dan tersadar dalam tubuh seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan yang memiliki reputasi buruk dan lemah. Sejak saat itu,pria itu mengubah jalan hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

The Strongest Noble

Desclaimer : Jelas Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning : Gaje! Au! OOC! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Imajinasi Author! Kayak Isekai ! Takut Terlalu Overpower! Bikin Sakit Mata Dan Serangan Jantung :v GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !

Pairing : Alur Yang Membawanya Ntah Kemana:v

Summary : Dia,telah beberapa kali bereinkarnasi. Berawal dari seorang Ninja, Sang Raja dan sekarang ia terlahir kembali dan tersadar dalam tubuh seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan yang memiliki reputasi buruk dan lemah. Sejak saat itu,pria itu mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Chapter 01

Naruto...

Itulah namanya sekarang,lebih lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto putra tunggal dari Duke Namikaze yang melayani kerajaan [Aincard] salah satu dari empat kerajaan terbesar dibenua [Grand Fargansia]. Seorang anak yang rakus dan memiliki tubuh bulat seperti babi.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya,menatap kedepan dengan kosong. Ia saat ini tengah memproses semua ingatan yang tiba-tiba didapatkannya dari tubuh anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang menjadi inang dari jiwanya. Tak lupa juga ingatan kedua kehidupan masa lalunya,semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sebelum ingatan itu masuk.. Naruto sebelumnya sedang menghadiri acara minum teh dan cemilan dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik dari anak bangsawan seumurannya,tiba-tiba dari kejauhan seorang gadis seusianya tanpa sengaja menginjak gaun panjang yang ia kenakan sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak Narutoyang kebetulan sedang ada didepannya, suara tubrukan pun terdengar dengan keras,Naruro yang tak siap menerima tubrukan pun membuat tubuh Naruto yang gendut layaknya babi kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh dengan kepala terbentur pinggiran meja yang tajam. Para bangsawan yang melihatnya shock dan para gadis menjerit karena melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala Naruto.

Naruto kecil mengabaikan teriakan panik dari semua orang disekitarnya, dia merasakan sakit dikepalanya dikarenakan banyak ingatan yang masuk kedalam kepalanya tak lupa juga darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Perlahan Naruto mulai kehilangan akan kesadarannya dan ia pun jatuh pingsan...

~ Change Scene ~

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden yang menimpa Naruto dan kembalinya semua ingatan mengenai kehidupan masa lalunya, selama seminggu itu Naruto mendapatkan perawatan untuk lukanya itu. Setelah mendapatkan perawatan untuk lukanya, malamnya Naruto terserang demam tinggi yang menyebabkan seluruh penghuni Mansion Namikaze panik dan segera menghubungi banyak Druid untuk menyembuhkan tuan muda mereka,selama terkena demam dan terbaring dikasur Naruto mencoba untuk beradaftasi dengan segala informasi dan ingatan dari kedua kehidupan masa lalunya. Dan akhirnya ia mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia terlahir dalam tubuh Anak gendut yang mirip seperti babi dan lemah...

Namikaze Naruto,putra tunggal dari Duke Namikaze Minato dan Duchess Namikaze Kushina,sebagai seorang anak bangsawan yang berpengaruh, Naruto adala sala satu contoh gagal dari seorang Bangsawan sejati yang tidak memiliki tatakrama,nafsu makan yang abnormal,sifat egois dan tamak yang membuat semua orang muak padanya, tapi meskipun begitu ayah dan ibunya begitu menyayangi Naruto dan memberikan semua hal yang diinginkan oleh Naruto,itulah yang mennyebabkan sifat egois dan tamak mendominasi pada diri Naruto...

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan menoleh perlahan kearah kaca dimana ia dapat dengan jelas melihat pantulan dari wajahnya. Kesan pertamanya yang didapatkan Naruto setelah melihat wajahnya adalah Miris:v

Bentuk tubuh yang besar nan bulat dan wajah yang jelek yang hampir menyerupai seekor babi,jika ia berpenampilan seperti ini saat dikehidupannya dulu mungkin dia akan dicap Raja terjelek digenerasi Garden of Babylon dan Enkidu akan sangat menertawakan wajah bodohnya ini. Ia tak mengerti mengapa hal ini wajar bagi para bangsawan didunia ini... Ia harus segera mengubah tubuhnya yang jelek nan lemah ini menjadi tubuh dewanya serta berlatih kembali untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari kedua kehidupannya yang dulu tak lupa juga mencari kekuatan yang baru karena ia merasa dunia ini sungguh menarik untuk dijamah... ketika ia sedang merencanakan hal yang akan dilakukannya dimasa depan,suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto menolah ke arah pintu dan dari sana terdengar suara yang sangat merdu...

"Permisi, Tuan Muda.. Bolehkah saya masuk ?."

"Ya, silahkan..."

Setelah mengatakan itu,pintu dengan hiasan ornamen yang cantik itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang Onee-san bersurai pirang indah dikepang dua yang terlihat begitu indah,wajah cantik dan iris perak yang memikat melengkapi penampilan Maid itu, jika dikehidupan pertamanya dulu mungkin Maid itu sudah menjadi istrinya dan membuat dia tdika mengejar-ngejar Sakura yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kepadanya... dari kehidupan dan ingatan yang Naruto dapatkan,ia adalah kepala Maid... dan namanya adalah...

"Grayfia Lucifuge-san?."

"Ya,ada apa, Tuan Muda?."

Sungguh formal! Bila Naruto dalam kehidupan pertamanya pasti akan berkeringat dan merasa tubuhnya gatal karena tidak biasa akan keformalitasan tapi karena kehidupan keduanya dia adalah seorang Gilgamesh yang Agung maka ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi ia juga mencoba untuk menahan sikap Arogannya di masa ia menjadi Raja.

"Apa ini saatnya aku meminum obat?."

"hmm? Obat? Tidak,Tuan Muda,Saya hari ini datang dengan maksud yang berbeda,saya mengantar seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda..."

Seseorang berkunjung? Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan merasa bingung,jika tidak salah dari ingatan barunya seharusnya Namikaze Naruto adalah anak Duke yang tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun! Dan disitulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi bingung... menatap kepala Maid Grayfia dan bertanya.

"Siapa yang berkunjung?."

"Tuan putri kedua..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ To Be Contine ~

Hello minna-san,saya Soul D Shinigami salam kenal! Saya sebenarnya telah lama join fanfic ini tapi baru kali ini saya membuat sebuah story:v mohon maaf bila masih ada Typo serta aneh dengan gaya penulisan saya. story ini terinspirasi dari story TNOTM karya Phantom no Emperor-san,Story Undead yang terlah dihapus punya Enyong-san dan para Author-san yang sudah Legend membuat story di Fanfiction.

Untuk chapter awal ini alurnya hampir mirip sih sama TNOTM tapi kedepannya bakal beda kok:v mohon saran untuk character cewek yang magic caster untuk gadis yang diatas bila ada ide bisa langsung PM ke saya.

Lanjut atau Ganti ?

Shinigami Was Here!

Delete Data-

100% Complete!

System Is Tired


	2. Chapter 2

The Strongest Noble

Desclaimer : Jelas Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning : Gaje! Au! OOC! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Imajinasi Author! Kayak Isekai ! Takut Terlalu Overpower! Bikin Sakit Mata Dan Serangan Jantung :v GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !

Pairing : Alur Yang Membawanya Ntah Kemana:v

Summary : Dia,telah beberapa kali bereinkarnasi. Berawal dari seorang Ninja, Sang Raja dan sekarang ia terlahir kembali dan tersadar dalam tubuh seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan yang memiliki reputasi buruk dan lemah. Sejak saat itu,pria itu mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Chapter 02

"Tuan Putri Kedua... Gabriel Vineyard Nikiforov"

Naruto pun memasang wajah datar ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu, gadis itu berpenampilan gaun yang mewah dengan rambut pirang serta mata hijaunya yang menawan serta memancarkan aura khas seorang Putri yang bermartabat tapi tidak membuat Naruto tertarik yang notabene adalah seorang Raja Uruk dikehidupan yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf mengganggu disaat kamu sedang memulihkan dirimu,Naruto-sama... Tapi disini Aku bermaksud untuk meminta Maaf secara langsung kepadamu,karena salahku,kau mendapatkan luka itu..."

Hmm suaranya cukup merdu tapi tak semerdu ratunya sekaligus sahabatnya Enkidu. Oke kembali ke awal dia ingin tahu apa tujuan dari gadis ini datang kepadanya karena pirasatnya ada sesuatu dibalik permintaan maaf nya tapi dia tidak mau bertindak ceroboh sekarang tanpa Noble Phantasm nya yang belum ia aktifkan [ Sha Nagba Imuru ] ataupun menggunakan Rinnegan dan karena kekuatannya yang belum bangkit maka ia akan mencoba berakting menjadi anak yang baik...

"Tak apa, Tuan Putri... Ini hanya luka kecil,lagipula aku bersyukur kamu tidak apa-apa Tuan Putri.. Keselamatan Tuan Putri jauh lebih penting dari pada aku."

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa ingin muntah melihat dia sendiri berkata dengan lembut dan dengan mudah memaafkan orang yang belum pantas ia perhatikan tapi ya demi menjaga topengnya itu,ia tetap menjalankannya...

Ucapan Naruto itu sukses membuat seisi ruangan terkejut,Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Putri Gabriel yang membeku dan Kepala Maid Grayfia yang menatap kearahnya dengan pupil mata yang melebar. Gabriel pun menggeleng pelan dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan kembali ekspresinya kedalam keadaan semua dan menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

"A-Ano,Naruto-sama... Apakah luka itu masih terasa sakit ? Perlukah saya untuk mengirimkan druid untuk mengobati Naruto-sama?."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata.

"Tidak perlu Tuan Putri... Lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil.. Terima Kasih atas kemurahan hati Tuan Putri."

Tuan putri Gabriel pun terdiam lalu dia berkata.

"A-Ano,Naruto-sama... Mungkin, kau tidak masalah dengan luka kecil itu, tapi itu akan membekas dan mungkin akan mempengaruhi pernikahanmu kelak.."

Gabriel terlihat gelisah saat mengucapkan itu, Grayfia yang berada disamping pintu mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Tuan Putri Gabriel.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Tuan Putri yang sedang meremas Gaun indahnya itu.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Putri... Terima kasih karena Tuan Putri telah memperhatikanku, karena luka ini aku dapat menemukan seseorang yang tulus peduli kepadaku suatu saat nanti... meskipun akan memakan waktu yang lama atau tidak akan pernah terjadi sama sekali... Aku tak akan pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan Tuan Putri..."

Gabriel mengepalkan tangannya ia tidak dapat menebak isi dari kepala pemuda ini,ia dapat melihat secara langsung bahwa pemuda yang didepannya ini berbeda dengan rumor yang beredar dikalangan bangsawan, ia terlihat lebih bijak... Gabriel pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk berkata.

"Jika... Naruto-sama setuju... Apakah Anda mau bertunanngan dengan saya ?"

Naruto pun terdiam, ia harus mencari tahu mengapa gadis ini dapat dengan mudahnya mengatakan mau bertunangan dengannya. Ya Ia harus! Ia baru ingat bahwa ia mempunyai pelayan pribadi,ia bisa menanyakannya.

"Maaf Tuan Putri... Saya belum bisa menjawabnya... Tolong beri Saya Waktu..."

"Apakah Naruto-sama membenci saya hiks... Karena saya, Naruto-sama mendapatkan luka itu hiks..."

"Bukan itu maksudku Tuan Putri... Tapi beri saya waktu untuk memutuskannya, saya ingin mengenal Tuan Putri terlebih dahulu..."

"Umm, Berapa lama waktu yang Naruto-sama butuhkan ?."

Naruto berpikir untuk mencari tahu terlebih dahuluapa yang ditakutkan oleh Gabriel sambil membangkitkan kekuatannya yang masih belum bangkit maka ia pun menjawab.

"Tuan Putri, Bila berkenan beri saya waktu [Sebulan] untuk menenangkan pikiran saya terlebih dahulu."

"Umm,Baiklah Naruto-sama... Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti, Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu Naruto-sama... Kalo begitu, Aku permisi dulu Naruto-sama. Semoga lekas sembuh dan sampai jumpa nanti.'

"Ah ya, Terima Kasih Tuan Putri, Sampai jumpa..."

Perlahan Gabriel pun meninggalkannya,Grayfia pun tersadar dari lemunannya ketika suara pintu tertutup tedengar.

"Tuan Muda, Apa ada sesuatu yang Tuan Muda butuhkan ?."

"Tidak ada untuk saat ini Grayfia-san."

"Baik Tuan Muda selamat beristrirahat."

"Ya.'

~ Change Scene To Gabriel ~

Gabriel terlihat sangat cemas mengenai jawaban yang ditunggunya dari Anak Duke Namikaze itu,dia khawatir akan renggangnya hubungan keluarga kerajaan dengan bangsawan Namikaze yang disebabkan karenanya. Ia takut melihat kehancuran kerajaan [Aincard] yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya. Bagaimana dia tidak takut Bangsawan Namikaze adalah kekuatan utama kerajaan [Aincard],mungkin bila keluarga kerajaan berperang dengan Bangsawan Namikaze, Kerajaan [Aincard] akan menang tapi kerajaan juga akan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar dan membuat kerajaan tetangga yakni kerajaan [ Byzantium] menyerang [Aincard] saat kondisi yang krisis akibat berperang dengan Bangsawan Namikaze. Sehingga dipastikan kerajaan [Aincard] akan hancur karena kerajaan [Byzantium] akan menyerang [Aincard] bila Lord Minato dan Pasukan Namikaze tidak berada lagi dipihak [Aincard]. Belum lagi Pasukan Namikaze terkenal dengan sebutan Pasukan Elit yang tidak takut mati dan sangat setia kepada Lord Minato. Lord Minato juga memiliki kekuasaan hampir menyamai Raja [Aincard]. Dan juga banyaknya bangsawan yang masuk dan mengabdi kepada Bangsawan Namikaze dan menjadi bagian dari Namikaze seperti Bangawan Uchiha yang terkenal akan Secret Magicnya [Sharingan] dan pengendalian Magic Apinya,Bangawan Uzumaki yang bergabung dengan Bangsawan Namikaze setelah pewaris sah Bangsawan Uzumaki yakni Uzumaki Kushina menikah dengan Namikaze Minato. Bangsawan Uzumaki terkenal akan Rune Magicnya dan Daya tahan tubuh monsternya,Bangsawan Senju bergabung dengan Bangsawan Namikaze setelah pewaris sah Senju yakni Tsunade Senju menikah denan Namikaze Jiraiya sebagai orangtua dari Namikaze Minato,Bangsawan Hyuga yag terkenal akan Secret Magicnya [ Byakugan] dan Bela dirinya,Bangsawan Nara yang terkenal akan Ahli Strategy nya,Bangsawan Akimichi,Inuzuka,Yamanaka,Aburame,Shimura,Fuma,Shin,Hatake,Sarutobi dan Haruno.

Ia harus menemui ayahnya dan menyampaikan kecemasannya ini.

~ Flashback [ Sehari Setelah Insiden Naruto ] ~

Sang Raja [Aincard] yakni Michael Vineyard Nikiforov tengah berkeringat dingin saat berhadapan dengan Minato Lord Namiakze beberapa saat yang lalu ia sedang bersantai dengan meminum teh. Tiba-tiba pintu utama didobrak dan nampak lah Minato yang berbeda saat pertemuan terakhirnya minggu lalu. Ia kini terlihat sangat marah dengan aura yang sangat menusuk dan mengintimidasi tak lupa dia selalu membawa pedang disampingnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan tegas,ia berkata.

"Michael! Apa kau tahu apa yang telah Putrimu lakukan terhadap Putraku!."

"Tenang Minato,Aku tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap Putramu,tolong berkata lah dengan kepala dingin."

"Bagaimana Aku bisa tenang Michael! Putraku sekarang sedang Demam Tinggi! Bila terjadi sesatu dengan Putraku,kau yang akan kucari lebih dahulu! Ingat Itu!"

Setelah itu Minato meninggalkan tempat itu dan Micahel memijit kening kepalanya yang terasa pusing akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ne,Gabriel kau tahukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

"Ha-Hai Chichi-ue." Ucap gadis yang berada diseberang pintu.

~ Change Scene ~

Naruto mengingat bahwa dia mempunyai pelayan Pribadi yang bernama Maito Guy yang selalu berada didepan Pintu Kamarnya. Pria ini adalah seorang ahli Body Magic Tingkat 8 suatu penyihir yang jarang ditemui di [Aincard] tapi pria ini hanya diketahui oleh Bangsawan Namikaze saja bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir bBody Magic tingkat 8 bila di kerajaan ia hanya terkenal sebagai Penyihir tingkat 9 Gold.

"Guy-san!."

"Hai! Tuan Muda, Apa Tuan Muda Menginginkan Sesuatu?"

"Tolong Antarkan aku ke perpustakaan Namikaze.'

Guy pun terkejut, Tak biasanya Tuan Mudanya pergi ke Perpustakaan. Ia pun segera melaksanakan perintah Tuan nya itu.

"Hai! Ikuti saya Tuan Muda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello, saya kembali walau tak diharapkan kembali XD saya hanya ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa saya telah meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Phantom-san untuk Chapter awal. Saya juga sudah mempunyai rencana alur yang berbeda dengan TNOTM. Maaf Saya tidak berniat untuk COPAS karya Phantom-san.

Bila Ada ide buat mempercantik Chapter depan bisa langsung PM saya.

Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung saya...

_Soul D Shinigami Left!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Strongest Noble

Desclaimer : Jelas Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning : Gaje! Au! OOC! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Imajinasi Author! Kayak Isekai ! Takut Terlalu Overpower! Bikin Sakit Mata Dan Serangan Jantung :v GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !

Pairing : Alur Yang Membawanya Ntah Kemana:v

Summary : Dia,telah beberapa kali bereinkarnasi. Berawal dari seorang Ninja, Sang Raja dan sekarang ia terlahir kembali dan tersadar dalam tubuh seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan yang memiliki reputasi buruk dan lemah. Sejak saat itu,pria itu mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Chapter 3

(Naruto POV)

Disinilah aku, di ruang perpustakaan Namikaze yang seperti labirin penuh buku ini. Aku harus mencari informasi mengenai dunia ini terlebih dahulu. Kulihat seorang kakek penjaga perpustakaan Namikaze yang berperawakan 45 tahun dengan baju casual abad pertengahan,ia mempunyai mata hitam legam dan mempunyai rambut emo berwarna putih. Dari yang ku ketahui dari ingatan pemilik tubuh ini, kakek itu bernama Hiromi Takeshi ( OOC ). Ia sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang ia tak mau tahu apa isinya.

" Ohayou, Hiromi-san " Ucapku dengan gaya seperti para bangsawan pada umumnya.

" Ohayou, Naruto-sama, Adakah yang bisa saya bantu Naruto -sama ?" Ucap Hiromi dengan penuh keheranan karena tak biasanya tuan mudanya ini pergi berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

" Hiromi-san bisa kah kau ambil kan aku buku mengenai sejarah dunia dan sihir ?" Ucapku dengan tenang.

" Tentu Tuan Muda,silahkan Anda tunggu saja disini." Ucap Hiromi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hiromi membawakan beberapa buku tebal mengenai sejarah dunia dan sihir,ia pun menaruh semua buku itu di atas meja khas eropa classic didepannya.

" Tuan Muda, bukunya sudah saya bawakan, apakah tuan muda ingin membaca disini atau di dekat balkon ? ( Perpustakaan berada di lantai 2 )" Ucap Hiromi dengan hati-hati.

" Aku ingin membaca semua buku ini di balkon." Ucapku dengan percaya diri.

" Baik Tuan Muda,saya akan bawakan sampai ke balkon." Ucap Hiromi dengan tenang.

" Tak apa biar ku bawa semua buku ini sendiri." Ucapku dengan lantang.

" Tidak Tuan Muda, sudah kewajiban saya melayani anda." Ucap Hiromi.

" Hmm, Baiklah." Ucapku

~ Change Scene ~

Dunia ini terdiri dari 9 benua besar salah satunya yang terdiri dari benua Britania Raya,benua

Britania kecil, benua Atlantic, benua Grand Fargansia, benua Youkai, benua Mediterania, benua Helheim, benua Ishgar, dan terakhir adalah benua Alfheim.

" Menarik" ucapku dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Didunia ini terdapat banyak ras seperti ras manusia,iblis,youkai,beastman,vampir,druid,elf,naga,dwarf dan sebagainya.

Dahulu kala para ras manusia dan ras lainnya saling bermusuhan hingga munculnya Grand War dikarenakan guncangan hebat diberbagai belahan benua dikarenakan setiap ras yang berperang diantara semua ras, ras naga adalah yang terkuat,hembusan nafas api mereka dapat meluluh lantahkan sebuah desa. Grand War berakhir dengan banyaknya korban dari semua ras, sehingga terjadilah gencatan senjata antar semua ras. Tetapi, untuk perang antar kerajaan tidak disangkut pautkan dengan gencatan Grand War yang ditulis dalam monumen Grand War di tanah benua Britania Raya.

" hmm baiklah bagaimana dengan sejarah Namikaze."ucapku tertarik.

Namikaze adalah sebuah Klan bangsawan yang besar. Klan Namikaze terkenal akan pasukannya yang tak takut mati, ditambah lagi para Namikaze ini terkenal juga sangat cepat dalam membacakan mantra serta sangat lincah dalam pertarungan. Klan Namikaze bertambah besar dengan bergabungnya Klan Senju dengan Klan Namikaze melalui pernikahan antara Lord Namikaze Jiraiya dan Lady Tsunade Senju. Klan Senju terkenal dengan keahlian dengan Secret Magic mereka yakni Wood Magic, Klan Senju juga terkenal dengan keterampilan mereka dalam hal medis dan kontrol mana serta ketahanan fisik monster. Klan Namikaze juga bergabung dengan Klan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan Secret Magic mereka yakni Rantai Cakra,Memiliki Mana yang melimpah,stamina monster dan memiliki pasukan yang berjiwa loyalty dan pemberani. Klan Namikaze dan Klan Uzumaki bergabung melalui pernikahan antara Lord Namikaze Minato dengan Lady Kushina Uzumaki.

Sihir,Sihir adalah hasil suatu rangkaian mantra yang berenergi mana. Sihir di dunia ini dibagi menjadi 7,pertama Sihir Elemental terdiri dari 7 sihir yakni Fire Magic ( Sihir berelemen Api ),Water Magic ( Sihir berelemen Air ),Thunder Magic ( Sihir berelemen Petir),Earth Magic ( Sihir berlemen tanah ),Wind Magic ( Sihir berelemen Angin ),Dark Magic ( Sihir berelemen Kegelapan ) dan Light Magic ( Sihir berelemen Cahaya dan Healing Magic atau sihir penyembuh ). Kedua adalah Craft Magic yakni salah satu sihir yang sulit digunakan dan dianggap tidak berguna sehingga disebut sebagai sihir terlemah karena pengguna sihir craft magic harus mengetahui komponen suatu benda yang akan dibuat olehnya terlebih dahulu. Ketiga adalah Secret Magic yakni sihir rahasia dari suatu Klan yang tidak dapat dipelajari oleh orang yang tidak mempunyai garis keturunan Klan pemilik secret magic tersebut contoh Klan Uchiha dengan Secret Magic mereka Sharingan dan Klan Hyuga dengan Secret Magic mereka yakni Byakugan. Keempat adalah Body Magic yakni sihir penguat tubuh contohnya membuat tubuh menjadi keras seperti besi. Kelima yakni Summoning Magic yakni sihir pemanggilan yang memungkinkan untuk memanggil makhluk kuat untuk menjadi partner sang pemanggil. Keenam adalah Forbidden Magic yakni sihir yang sangat kuat tetapi sangat berbahaya bagi penggunanya karena dapat menyebabkan kematian penggunanya. Ke tujuh yakni Original Magic yakni sihir yang misterius dan khusus dimiliki oleh seseorang yang terpilih yang memiliki beragam kemampuan kuat.

" Naruto!" Seruan seseorang yang berat terdengar dikepala ku.

" Siapa anda ?" Tanya ku.

" Cobalah pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasi." Balas nya.

~ Change Scense ~

Ku coba berkonsentrasi dan tibalah aku disebuah rumput yang luas dengan pemandangan gunung dan sunset yang indah. Kulihat disana ada seekor monster berwujud rubah yang memiliki 10 ekor dan bulu yang berwarna merah nan gelap. Ia menatapku sayu dan berkata.

" Hey gaki apakah kau masih mengingatku ?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang bersahabat.

" Maaf saya tidak mengetahui anda, anda siapa ?" Tanyaku balik.

" Aku… ck aku akan memberikan ingatan tentang masa lalumu." Balasnya sambil menjulurkan jarinya yang tajam itu dan terlihat sebuah bulatan cahaya berukuran kecil melesat dari jarinya itu tepat ke kepala ku.

Dan semuanya menjadi putih dan kulihat seorang anak ah tidak diriku dimasa lalu yang sedang dikerjar-kejar warga sampai masa ketika ku dewasa melawan kaguya dan sampai ku menjadi Hokage yang telah berhasil membuat perdamaian di Elemental Nation.

" Sekarang kau sudah ingat gaki!"tanya nya.

" Ya Kurama,aku ingat semuanya." Balasku dengan mantap.

" Kau sudah tahu kan tujuan baruku di dunia ini ?"tanyaku.

" Ya, dan aku akan melatih kembali kemampuan cakramu." Balas Kurama.

" Sekarang kembali lah ke dunia nyata, setelah nya aku akan memberi tahu mu sesuatu."

~ Change scense ~

Kulihat aku sudah berada di balkon perpustakaan.

" Naruto!"

" Ya Kurama, apa yang ingin kau beritahu?"

" Coba buat lah 3 Chibunsin sekarang kurasa cakra mu cukup untuk itu,gunakan lah kuku mu karena aku sudah melapisi nya dengan cakra ku dengan tipis gaki."

Ku torehkan kuku ku ke tangan ku dan keluar lah darah segar dari tangan ku ke lantai dan ku coba melakukan handseal dan Pooft poooft poofft muncullah 3 Chibunsin.

" hosh hosh hosh… cakraku berkurang terlalu banyak hosh hosh." Ujarku dengan kelelahan.

" Itu wajar gaki,karena kau belum bisa menggunakan cakra tak terbatas mu itu. Sekarang aku akan mencoba memulihkan cakramu dulu."

Tak berselang satu menit.

" Sudah cukup Kurama,aku sudah merasa pulih." ucapku dengan semangat.

" Baiklah gaki, cobalah perintahkan satu chibunsin mu untuk berlatih penggunaan cakra,satu chibunshin lagi untuk berlatih kontrol prana mu untuk mengendalikan gate of babylon,satu lagi chibunshin akan ku isi cakraku agar aku bisa melatih mu dan berpindah tubuh."ujarnya.

" Okay, kau " ku tunjuk salah satu chibunshin.

" Iya bos ?"

" Kau akan berlatih pengendalian cakra dengan Kurama."

" Ha'i Bos"

Kulihat salah satu chibunshin sudah berubah dimulai dari rambutnya yang berubah menjadi merah kehitam-hitaman.

Ku tunjuk chibunshin terakhir yang tidak mengalami perubahan apa-apa.

" Kau,berlatih lah kontrol prana untuk mengendalikan gate of babylon."

" Baik Boss."

Kalian akan berlatih di dimensi kamui, dan ku coba mengkonsentrasikan cakra ku ke mataku. Dan terlihatlah mata berpola riak air dengan sembilan magatama berwarna merah darah yang mengerikan. Ku coba membuat portal kamui dan terlihat lah portal kamui disampingku dan terlihatlah mereka semua memasuki kamui. Setelahnya aku merasa sangat kelelahan sekali dan kurama segera mempulihkan stamina ku.

Setelahnya ku coba pergi lagi ke kamar dan pergi tidur.

~ Change Scense ~

Hari ini adalah hari terbaik untuk ku karena aku telah mendapat izin dari Chichi-ue untuk mendapatkan mentor untuk melatih sihir dan kemampuan bertarungku. Aku sangat mengharapkan dapat berkembang dengan cepat agar aku bisa dengan cepat mewujudkan tujuan baruku di dunia ini.

Yaitu

Menguasai Dunia Ini

Yo Soul D Shinigami is Back! Maaf karena sudah lama gak update karena sibuk dengan real life hehehehe, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Bila ada saran untuk siapa yang akan mengajari naru dalam bela diri serta sihir bisa pm saya. Bila ada juga yang mau membantu saya dalam membuat kelanjutan fic ini juga boleh pm saya kita bisa berkolaborasi hehehe.

Maaf juga karena word nya sedikit tapi selanjutnya akan saya usahakan untuk menjadi 2k dan bertahap.

Kurama muncul dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Kita cari tahu karena No Spoiler Please wkwkwkwkwk

Soul D Shinigami is Kabur….


End file.
